This invention relates to apparatus for making electrical connection to screening sleeves of electrical wires.
In electrical connectors and similar devices for use with screened electrical cables, it is often necessary to make electrical connection between the screening sleeves of the cables and a ground or other earthed member, such as a housing of the connector. It is important to ensure a high level of electrical continuity of the screens with the earthed member in order to provide effective electromagnetic screening and to protect against the effects of lightning strike. This can be difficult to achieve reliably where connection must be made to many such screens and where the screens must be readily removable for repair, inspection or maintenance.